


5 sentimentos - Parte 2

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [35]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Mais cinco vezes em que Peter e Gamora viveram algo novo juntos enquanto cresciam em seu relacionamento.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	5 sentimentos - Parte 2

**Author's Note:**

> A primeira fanart foi feita por Fennethianell, e a segunda foi publicada no Deviantart por "spacerocketbunny"
> 
> Curiosidade: A primeira parte quase inteira dessa one-shot foi um sonho Starmora que eu tive. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> *Deixo os créditos à Rebeca Cristina por ter me dado a ideia da primeira reconciliação deles como casal pra última parte da história.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Eles pararam apenas para abastecer a nave e descansar. O planeta em que estavam era classificado como pacífico, mas ficava realmente sombrio ao fim do dia, e Peter estava grato por os outros estarem apenas esperando o retorno dele e de Gamora para partirem. Um contraste esquisito e assustador, uma vez que durante o dia e até o pôr do sol o lugar era belíssimo e cheio de vida. Mas quando o céu começava a nublar para anoitecer o lugar se tornava algo próximo de uma cidade fantasma. Os moradores não tinham hábitos noturnos, e todos se recolhiam até o próximo amanhecer, restando apenas alguns estabelecimentos comerciais abertos, geralmente de habitantes vindos de outros lugares para viver ali.

Estava ficando nublado e frio quando os dois atravessaram uma grande faixa coberta apenas de areia que separava a cidade do bosque do lado oposto. Um grande tronco de árvore estava caído ali, talvez resultado de uma tempestade violenta. Peter notou que o vento ficava muito forte ao anoitecer, então as tempestades não deviam ser muito desejadas pelos moradores. Ele caminhava ao lado de Gamora com um braço em volta de seus ombros. Era a primeira vez que os dois conseguiam passear sozinhos desde Ego. Ela o olhou quando ele tentou tirar a jaqueta.

\- Peter...

\- Está frio. Vou ficar bem se te der ela até a nave.

Gamora lhe mostrou um lindo sorriso.

\- Eu fico muito grata e feliz, Senhor das Estrelas. Mas nós dois sabemos que provavelmente você vai congelar se fizer isso. Eu vou ficar bem. Estamos quase chegando.

Peter acompanhou o olhar dela e percebeu que finalmente podiam ver a Benatar. Ele a olhou procurando em seus olhos uma confirmação de que ela estava realmente bem com a temperatura que caia rapidamente, e ficou mais tranquilo ao notar que sim.

\- Vamos logo então – ele lhe disse com um sorriso.

Gamora sorriu de volta e segurou sua mão, o puxando na direção da nave. Os dois pararam ao ouvir um som estranho e distante. Peter olhou para trás procurando a origem do barulho, não conseguindo ter certeza de que não era apenas o vento forte passeando entre as ruas da cidade. Gamora apurou os ouvidos, mas também não chegou a uma conclusão.

— Vamos sair logo daqui – ela lhe disse.

Peter assentiu e a deixou guiá-lo até a nave. Rocket abriu a rampa quando os viu se aproximar e a fechou imediatamente quando entraram, ainda de mãos dadas.

— Tavam querendo ficar aqui e viver felizes pra sempre, é? – O guaxinim perguntou irritado, o que já sabiam que era sua maneira de demonstrar preocupação – Tem uma tempestade pesada vindo. Vamos cair fora daqui o quanto antes. Todos já estão no convés.

O casal não respondeu, apenas observaram Rocket desaparecer na direção das escadas.

— No próximo planeta vamos ter um encontro mais tranquilo, e mais cedo, e sem tempestades se tudo correr bem – Peter lhe disse.

Gamora assentiu, se aproximando dele e beijando demoradamente sua bochecha.

— Eu também – Peter falou baixinho, com o sorriso mais adorável que Gamora já vira em seu rosto.

Ela sorriu para ele antes de caminhar na mesma direção de Rocket. Qualquer um que visse Peter nesse instante acharia que ele estava dormindo acordado ao vislumbrar seu sorriso e o brilho nos olhos verdes enquanto seguia sua zehoberi.

******

Tudo começou em um dia em que os Guardiões estavam passando o tempo num planeta bonito e pacífico onde tinham acabado de cumprir uma missão simples. Eles fizeram uma fogueira e sentaram-se em volta dela, como haviam feito em Ego, e contaram histórias de suas vidas uns para os outros. Já haviam feito isso antes, mas ainda havia muito a compartilhar.

Peter e Gamora estavam sozinhos enquanto os outros quatro entraram na Benatar para pegar algumas coisas do estoque de suprimentos. Tinham pousado no campo próximo à pequena cidade onde haviam trabalhado durante a tarde. A brisa suave em contraste com o calor da fogueira deixava a temperatura agradável. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado no chão, Peter com um braço em volta dela. As vozes dos demais ficaram mais altas e logo apareceram do lado de fora.

— No meu planeta costumávamos assar pequenos animais que caçávamos na fogueira.

— Não começa com essa história – Rocket reclamou para Drax.

— Eu sou Groot! – O pequeno falou animadamente.

— Você tem sorte de não ter dentes como os nossos – o guaxinim respondeu olhando para o saco de marshmallows que Groot tinha trazido.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa tradição terráquea. Estou louca pra ver – Mantis disse radiante.

Os quatro se sentaram em volta do fogo e Drax ajudou Mantis e Groot a colocarem os marshmallows nos espetos de metal que Peter havia comprado em uma das lojas com produtos terráqueos que encontraram.

— Na Terra as famílias costumavam fazer quando se encontravam nas férias ou em algumas celebrações. Eu não sei se ainda é assim, mas era adorável – Peter falou com um sorriso – Algumas pessoas cantavam, outras contavam histórias de terror, a maioria contava histórias de muito tempo atrás sobre a própria vida ou algo da família, e algumas faziam tudo isso numa única noite, como a minha. E era maravilhoso.

Gamora se sentiu em paz ao ver o brilho de alegria nos olhos verdes do terráqueo. Raramente Peter falava da Terra tão abertamente e se sentia feliz. Eles passaram vários minutos em um silêncio agradável assando e comendo marshmallows, iguais aos da Terra, os quais Peter também encontrara na loja onde comprou os espetos.

— Por que seu povo aprecia contar histórias assustadoras em um momento tranquilo e agradável como este? – Drax perguntou olhando para Peter.

\- Eu não tive tempo de descobrir. Por alguma razão os terráqueos tendem a gostar de se assustar um pouco com histórias de terror de vez em quando. Acho que é a adrenalina que faz isso. E devia haver histórias bem piores... Eu só ouvi as mais leves nas vezes em que minha família fez isso durante aqueles oito anos.

\- Eu e Groot costumávamos aproveitar as vezes em que precisamos de uma fogueira pra não morrer de frio falando sobre o próximo lugar que íamos roubar ou o próximo otário que íamos caçar pra trocar pela recompensa. Um deles podia ter sido você, Quill! – O guaxinim falou com uma risada histérica.

\- Se suas outras caçadas tiverem sido tão boas quanto foi no dia que nos conhecemos, tá explicado porque você coleciona fugas de prisões – o Senhor das Estrelas respondeu.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Ei! Eu não te contei sobre todas as nossas fugas pra você ficar contra mim.

Os demais guardiões riram como não faziam há tempos. E esse curto e raro momento continuaria com cada um deles até o fim de suas vidas, o momento em que por um instante puderam sentir qual era a sensação de um momento normal em uma vida normal e pacífica.

\- Eu costumava contar...

Todos olharam para Drax erguendo uma sobrancelha, já imaginando de que tipo de história o destruidor falaria.

\- Eu só ia dizer que contava a Hovet e minha filha das vezes em que eu e meu pai passamos tempo juntos quando ele estava me ensinando a lutar – Drax falou, parecendo surpreso com a expectativa dos demais – E de como minha mãe cuidava bem de nós dois.

O guerreiro sorriu, e o sorriso de Mantis, que tinha uma mão em seu ombro, confirmava que não era um sorriso de tristeza.

\- Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, também houve momentos bons – Mantis começou, não falando o nome de Ego, uma vez que ela o odiava tanto quanto Peter – Houve várias noites em que ele me levou pra passear nos jardins coloridos e me apresentou as mais belas estrelas, até me ensinou sobre algumas constelações. Às vezes quando estávamos indo a algum lugar na nave ele me contava histórias de outros lugares em que esteve. Todas eram tão bonitas. E eu queria muito ver algo mais além daquele planeta um dia – ela sorriu, não precisando que ninguém falasse que os Guardiões tinham dado isso a ela, e o quanto era grata.

Gamora trocou um sorriso com a amiga e seu olhar se perdeu no fogo alaranjado da fogueira por vários minutos. As lembranças que voltaram como um raio aqueciam sua alma ainda mais do que o fogo a sua frente, ao mesmo tempo em que fizeram seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas sem que ela sequer notasse.

\- Mora?

A voz preocupada de Peter e a mão acolhedoramente quente em seu ombro a trouxeram de volta para a realidade.

\- Você está bem, querida?

Gamora fitou as próprias mãos por um instante, respirou fundo e finalmente o olhou. Notando a umidade em seus olhos, ela os secou e sorriu.

\- Sim – respondeu ainda encarando os olhos verdes – Eu só... Me lembrei de algo muito distante.

\- Algo que nós gostaríamos de saber? – Peter perguntou suavemente, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela e lhe dando um sorriso gentil.

— Quando eu tinha seis anos meu pai fez uma fogueira na frente de nossa casa e também nos contou histórias, lembro que ele me segurou no colo e abraçou minha mãe. Os dois me falaram do quanto suas infâncias foram felizes, apesar dos momentos difíceis, de como se conheceram e de como amavam quando podíamos aproveitar momentos como aquele juntos.

A preocupação de Peter desapareceu quando ele a viu sorrir. Conhecia cada sorriso de Gamora, e sabia que esse não era falso, apesar da dor no fundo de seus olhos, ela estava realmente feliz por se lembrar e pelo que estavam compartilhando agora.

— Eu sou Groot!

A zehoberi abriu um lindo sorriso para o bebê e o colocou no colo. Os Guardiões ficaram conversando ali até o fogo começar a diminuir, a essa altura Groot já dormia pesadamente no colo de Gamora, e Rocket o levou para dentro, dando boa noite e se recolhendo para dormir. Logo Mantis fez o mesmo e em seguida Drax.

— Vão passar a noite aqui? Devia armar um acampamento – ele sugeriu.

— Vamos entrar em breve, só aproveitar um pouco mais as estrelas – Peter falou.

— Boa noite – Drax lhes disse com um leve sorriso antes de entrar na nave.

Peter a surpreendeu quando saiu da pedra em que estavam sentados e deitou no chão a uma distância segura da fogueira, a convidando para se juntar a ele. Gamora assim o fez, acomodando-se em seu peito e o abraçando, sentindo o braço de Peter segurá-la firme pela cintura.

— Tudo bem mesmo?

— Sim... Eu só não sabia que ainda lembrava disso, nem com esses detalhes. Estou feliz por isso – respondeu antes dele perguntar.

Peter assentiu e os dois encararam as estrelas, a visão de onde estavam era magnífica. Uma longa listra de um tom mais claro que o restante do céu se destacava num tom de lilás cintilante. Peter beijou sua testa e Gamora suspirou. Se encararam por um longo momento antes de trocarem um beijo profundo e cheio de amor. Ambos pensaram em algo para dizer, mas não era necessário. Voltaram a observar os pontos brilhantes no céu por quase meia hora antes de estarem dormindo abraçados em seu quarto dentro da nave.

******

Gamora sorriu quando ouviu passos adentrarem a cozinha e sentiu as mãos de Peter massageando seus cabelos enquanto ela estava analisando propostas de trabalho para eles em seu datapad. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caiu sobre os olhos e sentiu Peter beijar sua cabeça. Dessa vez Gamora não resistiu em se virar para trocar um sorriso com ele e beijá-lo nos lábios, logo retomando sua pesquisa enquanto o Senhor das Estrelas brincava com seus cabelos. Não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas o movimento era suave e relaxante.

— Como foi a busca por suprimentos com Drax? – Perguntou a ele.

— Foi bem. Encontramos tudo que precisávamos. Chegamos há alguns minutos, logo vamos guardar tudo. Drax foi entregar as peças de reposição pra Rock. Algum trabalho interessante? Algo que possa quase nos matar de novo? Por favor, diga que não. Agora não.

Gamora riu baixinho. Tinham realizado algumas missões perigosas recentemente, e estavam todos um pouco cansados.

— Não. Nada muito complicado. Claro que precisamos investigar antes de aceitar alguma pra termos certeza de que uma missão simples não está escondendo enfrentar um exército inteiro ou algo mortal como aconteceu com alguns contratantes irresponsáveis. Há pessoas querendo nossos serviços em um planeta próximo daqui. Vamos discutir isso com toda a equipe daqui a pouco – ela falou finalmente deixando o datapad de lado.

Peter assentiu.

— Peter? O que você...?

— Quase pronto – ele respondeu, e Gamora percebeu um sorriso em sua voz, notando que fazia um bom tempo que já não sentia seu cabelo cair sobre seus ombros.

Sentiu Peter prender seu cabelo e soltá-lo. Gamora estendeu as mãos e sentiu a trança raiz que ele fez em seu cabelo. Peter já tinha lhe falado sobre essa habilidade, que aprendera com sua mãe, mas Gamora nunca teve a chance de ver.

— O que a guerreira mais linda da galáxia achou? – Peter perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela e ligando a câmera frontal de seu próprio datapad para que ela pudesse ver.

Além de toda a delicadeza com que manejava os fios, Peter era habilidoso. O penteado estava lindo e seguro. Gamora sorriu.

— Ficou lindo – ela disse – E sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa ao ver que você aprendeu bem.

— Ela amaria ter conhecido você.

— Eu também ficaria feliz em conhecê-la. Eu tenho certeza que ela era tão doce quanto você nos conta.

Peter sorriu.

— Temi que você poderia se irritar. Você me deu a ideia quando tirou o cabelo do seu campo de visão.

Ela riu e o beijou.

— Obrigada – sussurrou e lhe deu outro beijo.

— Não na frente de Groot!! – Ouviram Rocket reclamar de repente e o viram levar Groot para longe enquanto cobria os olhos do pequeno.

Os dois riram e o ignoraram, unindo seus lábios novamente.

******

Gamora não sabia como descrever o que estava acontecendo. Nunca havia feito isso com ninguém, especialmente por causa do que passou num determinado planeta quando criança. Ela nunca falou sobre os detalhes do ocorrido com qualquer pessoa, apenas Peter. E ele fora não só incrivelmente carinhoso, protetor e compreensivo com ela nesse dia quanto estava sendo a pura expressão do amor, respeito e cuidado com ela agora. O que para pessoas em condições normais talvez levasse poucos minutos, para eles já estava em mais de meia hora, em que dançaram, conversaram, e seguiram lentamente. E nenhum dos dois estava incomodado com isso.

E Gamora acreditou nele quando ele falou que era a primeira vez que conseguia sentir o amor em tal ato e entender porque era tão mais importante e profundo do que ele pensava anos atrás, e ela estava no céu por seu terráqueo dizer isso a ela. Não era só uma sensação nova para Peter, era algo novo causado por ela e ninguém mais. E Gamora podia dizer o mesmo sobre ele, apesar de sua total falta de experiência. Peter conseguia expressar seu amor por ela e a importância que dava ao que ela pensava e sentia de uma maneira que tornava fácil passar por cima das barreiras de seus traumas.

\- Gamora – ele chamou baixinho quando parou o beijo em que estavam para se erguer um pouco e encará-la.

A zehoberi deslizou as mãos pelo peito nu do terráqueo até repousá-las em seus ombros para enfim encará-lo, não perdendo o suspiro dele com esse movimento.

\- Nós só vamos continuar se você estiver bem. E eu quero que me diga a verdade, querida – ele disse na voz mais doce que Gamora já ouviu.

Os dois estavam protegidos pelas cobertas, apesar das roupas jogadas pelo chão. Peter decidira manter assim por ela, ao menos dessa vez. O som do zune era ouvido baixinho pelo quarto, em uma das músicas lentas que eles costumavam dançar. Gamora o amava mais a cada segundo.

\- Se eu te machucar ou for desconfortável pra você, eu quero que me deixe saber. As decisões são suas essa noite. Me diga qualquer coisa que você quiser.

\- O que você pensa é importante pra mim também.

\- E o importante pra mim é você estar bem. Somos o loop perfeito – ele sorriu, vendo-a rir baixinho, e Peter estava no céu com seu sorriso.

Peter pensou em comentar que não sabia porque a zehoberi não o matou quando caíram acidentalmente na mesma posição em que estavam agora quando ele a salvou em Luganenhum, mas decidiu guardar o comentário para uma próxima vez. Cuidar de Gamora e deixá-la o mais confortável possível essa noite era o mais importante para ele agora. Os dois tinham conversado por muitas noites, e começado isso há semanas, mas nunca indo longe demais, Peter sempre esperava que ela decidisse o próximo passo, e jamais insistia quando ela achava que já tinham ido longe o suficiente ou quando ela simplesmente queria se aconchegar a ele e ouvir o zune ou dormir, como ele havia prometido no dia em que ela lhe revelou seu passado, estava cuidando dela, a cada momento. E agora com a mão dele acariciando seu rosto e os lábios do terráqueo beijando sua testa demoradamente, Gamora só tinha mais certeza disso.

\- Lembranças boas, vamos criar lembranças boas – Peter falou suavemente beijando as marcas prateadas em sua bochecha e olhando para ela depois.

E Gamora se sentiu tão amada, tão querida com aquele olhar. Afagou o rosto do Senhor das Estrelas e entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo ruivo, o puxando para um beijo.

\- Eu amo você. Eu confio em você – sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo, Gam – respondeu no mesmo tom antes de beijá-la novamente, não perdendo o suspiro dela quando o novo apelido a emocionou.

******

Peter sentou sozinho em sua cadeira no convés, agradecendo que ficava no alto, tornando difícil de alguém embaixo vê-lo sentado ali. Estavam estacionados em Xandar no estacionamento da Tropa Nova, após deixarem sob custódia de Nova Prime os criminosos que tinham capturado após invadirem sua base secreta num planeta próximo. O lugar era fortemente guardado e eles conseguiram apenas parte da planta do edifício. Fizeram um plano preciso, mas o lugar que não conheciam é que trouxe os problemas, obrigando-os a improvisar. E apesar de toda a experiência com improvisos, eles ainda tiveram problemas, e Gamora ficara para trás para garantir que todos saíssem antes do edifício desabar. Quando todos estavam a salvo eles acabaram brigando quando Peter disse que nunca mais a deixaria fazer isso, e Gamora o lembrou que qualquer um deles poderia estar no lugar dela e não ter outra escolha a fazer em qualquer batalha, como ele mesmo tinha estado em Ego. Céus! Ele achou que ela estivesse morta! Ver os escombros se movendo e encontrá-la viva e com poucos ferimentos foi um dos melhores momentos de sua vida.

Eles não tinham conversado sobre isso desde o hospital, onde Peter não a deixou sequer por um segundo, ainda que os ferimentos fossem leves e os cuidados muito rápidos. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de saltos entrando discretamente no convés. O som parou quando ela provavelmente chegou à porta e ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

— Peter?

O tom dela era sério, e ele não soube dizer se ela ainda estava zangada com ele. Virou-se para olhar para baixo, e seus olhos encontraram os dela por um instante, ficando mais aliviado ao notar que ela não parecia tão tensa quanto antes.

Gamora subiu até onde ele estava e sem dizer uma palavra sentou em seu colo e se aninhou contra ele. Peter a abraçou e os dois ficaram em silêncio observando o céu clarear enquanto as estrelas começavam a desaparecer para dar espaço às primeiras horas da manhã.

\- Gam... – ele murmurou com dor quando mergulhou o nariz em seus cabelos e a apertou com mais força – Eu achei que você estivesse morta.

\- Eu sei – ela sussurrou, acariciando o ombro dele – Me desculpe. E por tudo que eu disse. Por mais que seja verdade, devíamos ter conversado depois, com calma.

\- Você estava certa. Você sempre está. Você é o cérebro dessa equipe. Precisamos parar de quebrar os planos e de deixar os furos passarem. Temos que conversar, todos nós, e pensar no que fazer em certos imprevistos. Não podemos prever tudo, mas podemos pensar em algumas alternativas.

A zehoberi assentiu.

\- Eu imaginei que os momentos em que temos que tomar decisões perigosas e sem volta seria uma das partes mais difíceis disso. Mas quando realmente acontece, é angustiante e aterrorizante. Eu não queria perder você, mas saber que todos nós podíamos ter morrido e não fazer nada me deixaria ainda pior – ela lhe disse – Eu não suportaria isso de novo.

Peter não precisou perguntar para saber que ela estava se referindo ao relacionamento deles, à família que criaram, e ao dia em que Thanos tirou tudo que ela tinha, inclusive sua família biológica. O Senhor das Estrelas a olhou profundamente e levou a mão livre a seu rosto.

\- Estamos todos bem. Isso é tudo que importa agora.

Gamora assentiu calmamente antes de unirem seus lábios e fecharem os olhos. Enquanto a beijava Peter a rastreou, buscando pistas sobre seus ferimentos, deslizando o polegar em um ponto próximo ao cabelo castanho, e percebendo que o corte que havia ali já não existia mais. Em seguida ele acariciou sua bochecha e seu braço, também notando a falta dos arranhões que estavam ali horas atrás. Por fim sua mão deslizou para as costas dela. Percebendo o que ele fazia, Gamora acariciou o rosto do terráqueo, deixando-o saber que ela estava bem, e o puxando para mais perto para aprofundar o beijo.

\- Eu te amo muito – ela sussurrou quando se afastaram e ela encostou sua testa na dele, ainda de olhos fechados – Meu Senhor das Estrelas.

Peter inspirou fundo sentindo uma avalanche de sentimentos nesse instante. Gamora já o tinha chamado de Senhor das Estrelas várias vezes, mas nunca dizendo que ele era dela.

\- Eu também te amo, minha Gamora – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Já a chamara assim antes, mas ela sorriu igual à primeira vez. Os dedos dela acariciando sua nuca passaram a acariciar a bochecha, e Gamora beijou sua testa antes de se acomodar contra ele e ser abraçada novamente.

\- Rock está lá embaixo tentando construir uma espécie de escudo pra situações como a de hoje. Ele disse que se tivéssemos um desses antes poderíamos ter nos protegido de vários apuros. Acho que o ouvi rindo e murmurando alguma coisa sobre passar isso na sua cara o resto da vida quando vim pra cá.

Peter riu. Rocket era Rocket, como o próprio guaxinim fazia questão de enfatizar.

\- Temos que agradecer a ele por isso, mesmo que ele não consiga.

\- Em algum momento ele vai, e eu terei que passar o resto da minha vida separando as brigas idiotas de vocês dois.

Peter riu bastante dessa vez, e Gamora sorriu aliviada por estar tudo bem de novo. Do lado de fora o céu começava a clarear e as últimas estrelas desapareciam. Peter pegou seu longo sobretudo ao seu lado no chão e o colocou sobre os dois, protegendo-os do que restava do frio da madrugada.

\- Eu sei que você não sente tanto frio. Mas tem que admitir que isso é bom.

\- Eu gosto disso – ela sorriu.

O Senhor das Estrelas apoiou a cabeça na dela enquanto observavam o céu, e o restante da equipe os encontrou dormindo entrelaçados no mesmo lugar minutos depois. Drax sorriu e deu um tapa na cabeça de Rocket, que quase abriu a boca para acordá-los.

\- Eu só ia pedir a opinião deles sobre o que to construindo.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- O que? Me diz uma vez que tentei atrapalhá-los.

\- Eu sou Groot. Eu sou Groot... Eu sou Groot.

\- Tá bom, chega! Vocês nunca deixam mesmo – o guaxinim murmurou, saindo do convés junto com Drax e Mantis, que ria da conversa enquanto carregava Groot.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
